


100 Ways to Spell Jason

by Penguin_Boy



Series: 100 Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Boy/pseuds/Penguin_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prompt answers, each 600 words or less. Challenge from https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/124781/77675923/1/The-100-Prompts-100-Drabbles-Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways to Spell Jason

"I'm so proud of you." Will whispered.

Years after Cupid's Arrow struck his heart, Nico finally admitted his feelings to Jason.

And Jason returned them.

Nico realized just how oblivious he'd been. Despite being one of the most well-liked and popular people he knew, Jason chose to spend all his time with the outcast. Why would anyone in their right mind do that?

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jason opened the door and walked in, his hair styled up. Will whirled around and accusingly glared at Nico. "You said nothing about a date!"


End file.
